Jadilah Bunga Masa DepanKu
by Chita Aru No Kokyu-Nii
Summary: Hinata melamar pekerjaan di UC. Dan dia ...  Baca aj sendiri trus review, OK!
1. Chapter 1

Hembusan angin malam menyapa menyengat setiap insan yang datang. Suara ranting pohon yang menari-nari membentuk irama nan indah dan kian merdu. Suasana yang mencekam dengan warna pekat malam itu kian pudar dengan aroma bunga lavender. Tampak seseorang dengan rambut raven yang tersamarkan oleh pekatnya malam, dan hanya sebagian yang tertampak oleh sinar rembulan. Ia tampak duduk dengan menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Mata hitamnya menyambar-nyambar memberi isyarat bahwa ia sedang ingin sendiri menikmati apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"_Oh, Tuhan. Bisakah engkau mengabulkan satu dari sekian banyak permintaanku. Buatlah ia yang ku pilih menjadi apa yang ku inginkan..." _katanya dengan suara parau. Seakan-akan ia sangat ingin tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya. Mata hitamnya yang indah kini telah berkaca-kaca, dan akhirnya mengeluarkan setetes air jernih.

"_Apa yang akan akan ku lakukan sekarang Tuhan?"_

"_Apa, Tuhan?"_

"_Apa?"_

Depresi, kehilangan, sendirian, itulah yang sekarang ia rasakan. Kepedihan akan kehilangan sosok yang sangat ia kasihi membuatnya menjadi sosok yang kejam, tanpa ada belas kasihan.

"_TUUHAAAAANNNNNNNNNN..."_

"_Dapatkah kau mendengar jeritanku? Dapatkah kau mendengar apa yang ku inginkan sekarang? Tuhan! Tuhan!"_ jeritnya kembali meneteskan air dari kedua kelopak matanya. Malam yang indah kini telah tebasahi oleh tetes air, baik itu dari nya maupun dari yang kuasa. Air hujan yang turun membasahi rambut ravennya. Tubuhnya kini telah basah kuyup. Tapi sapuan air segar yang turun tak dapat meluluhkan rasa perih yang sedang dialaminya. Sakit hati yang menusuk hingga ke urat nadinya seakan semakin menancap kuat dan tak mau lepas.

"_Oh, Tuhan..." _

.

.

**Jadilah Bunga Masa Depan-Ku**

Disclamer: Mashasi Kisimoto

Pairing: SasuHina

Au, OOC tingkat akut, Typo (S) bertebaran layaknya kupu-kupu, Gaje, Alur cepat (mungkin), dkk

Don't like Don't read

.

.

Konohagakure, kota dengan segala fasilitasnya. Matahari pagi menyapa Konoha, sayangnya hanya sedikit yang merasakan kesegaran dan kelembutannya. Semuanya pergi untuk melajutkan hidup, tak terkecuali dengan nya, wanita berambut hitam pekat dengan mata putih seputih salju. Ia terlihat lebih terburu-buru dari biasanya.

"_Aku harus cepat!"_ katanya sambil membawa tas serempang yang ia sampirkan di tangan kirinya. Ia berlari menghampiri bis dengan warna hijau tang telah menunggunya dari tadi.

"_Maaf, Pak! Apa menunggu lama?" _tanyanya kepada supir bis yang ia masuki. Supir itu hanya menghela nafas singkat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hinata langsung mengambil tempat di urutan kedua dengan posisi mengarah ke jendela. Ia merapikan kemeja putih dan rok hitam yang ia pakai. _"Huh, semoga hari ini adalah hari yang terbaik," _katanya, memberikan semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu, dimana ia akan melakukan _interview _untuk pekerjaan barunya.

"_Hei, anak muda ini kan kantornya?" _kata sang supir seraya menunjuk pada sebuah gedung dengan lantai sepuluh, dan bendera yang terpampang di atas nya.

"_Oh, ya benar! Dari mana bapak tahu kalau saya ingin pergi ke kantor ini?" _tanya Hinata keheranan, alisnya mengkerut menampakan kejelasan betapa ingin tahunya ia.

"_Apa, kau tidak sadar dari tadi?" _tanya sang supir berbalik.

"_Ha..." _

"_Kau telah menjatuhkan amplop besar ini sewaktu kau memasuki bis ini. Di amplop ini tertulis alamat dan nama dari perusahaan ini. Sebenarnya dari tadi aku ingin memanggilmu dan memberikannya. Tapi ku lihat kau begitu sibuk merapikan pakaian yang kau kenakan, ya terpaksa aku memberikannya sekarang,"_ terang sang supir. Hinata hanya membalas semua perkataan sang supir dengan senyum. Ia berlalu dari bis itu dan segera menghampiri gedung dengan tingkat sepuluh itu. Pohon-pohon yang menghiasi halaman kantor itu terasa memberi semangat kepada Hinata, bahwa ia dapat melewati hari ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Kantor dengan nama Uchiha Corporation itu memberikan nuansa damai di hati Hinata. Ia segera menuju pintu masuk. Terlihat di hadapan Hinata orang yang sedang berlalu lalang, lebih dari satu orang, puluhan orang sedang berlalu lalang. Hinata mengalihkan pandangan nya ke sebuah benda yang terpampang di tengah-tengah lantai satu itu. Sebuah kerajinan guci keramik yang indah dan juga bersar. Terlihat sebuah berlian segenggaman tangan yang menghiasinya. _"Siapa yang membuat guci sebesar dan secantik ini?" _tanyanya dalam batin.

"_Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu Nona?"_ tanya seorang wanita dengan tinggi semampai.

"_Oh, ." _jawab Hinata dengan keadaan _salting _(*para reader tau kan salting : salah tingkah)

"_Oh, kalau begitu baiklah. Tapi, Nona, bisakah anda pindah dari tempat itu sekarang? Orang-orang akan masuk, anda menghalangi pintu masuk."_ jelas wanita dengan rambut kuning yang digulung ke atas itu. Ia terlihat memberi isyarat ke arah belakang bahwa orang –orang sudah menunggu untuk masuk.

"_Oh, apa? Maaf..."_ kata Hinata melemahkan suaranya. Ia segera menjauh dan berpindah dari posisinya tadi (*padahal sudah pewe' nih). Wajahnya memerah tanda bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan malu.

"_Maaf, sebelumnya. Anda siapa dan mengapa datang ke sini?" _tanya wanita itu dengan ramah. Wanita itu ternyata adalah salah satu karyawan, yang bekerja sebagai resepsionis di UC.

"_Ya, saya Hyuga Hinata. Saya akan melakukan interview di perusahaan ini."_ terang Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"_Oh, penerimaan calon pegawai baru. Anda silahkan jalan lurus ke arah kanan, setelah itu anda akan menemukan lift, dan Nona silahkan ke lantai delapan." _jelas petugas resepsionis yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Hinata membalasnya dengan senyum, _"Oh, baiklah terima kasih." _

Hinata segera berlalu, ia mengikuti petunjuk dan arahan dari petugas resepsionis itu. _"Huh, mengapa ada kejadian seperti tadi sih?"_ dengus Hinata dari dalam lift, ia memanjukan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya. Hinata melakukan kegiatan ini berulang-ulang kali hingga ia merasakan mulutnya sudah lelah untuk di gembungkan ataupun dimajukan. "Hm.." hinata menghela nafas panjang seraya mengelus-eluskan tangannya pada rambut hitamnya.

_Ting..._

Suara lift yang terdengar tidak peka ditelinga Hinata terdengar menggaungi ruang lift itu. Pintu lift terbuka lebar, hingga manampakan seorang manusia di dalamnya. Hinata yang menyadarinya lekas keluar dari dalam lift itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Ia melihat segerombolan manusia yang sedang mengantri menunggu giliran.

"_Maaf, apa anda tahu dimana ruang interview?" _tanyanya kepada salah seorang yang sedang berada di antara kerumunan itu.

Wanita dengan rambut pinknya menjawab, _"Di sini, di ruangan ini." _

"_Hah, apa anda tidak salah?" _tanya Hinata berbalik, ia menyeringaikan kedua alisnya.

"_Tidak."_

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban dari wanita berambut pink itu, tapi ada yang masih mengusik batinnya, _"Mengapa orang-orang berkerumun mengelilingi ruangan ini? Kalau pun benar ini adalah ruang interview dan ditujukan untuk interview, seharusnya kan mereka lebih sopan dan tertib." _

"_Apa, kau ingin bertanya mengapa kami mengerumuni ruangan ini?" _tanya wanita itu membuka pembicaraannya dengan Hinata.

" _Oh, memang mengapa?" _

"_Itu karena dia, pemimpin dari perusahaan ini... Dia..." _katanya yang terputus oleh seorang pria dengan segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. _"Hei, Sakura. Cukup."_

"_Ada, apa sebenarnya denganmu? Apa kau sudah gila?" tanyanya dengan memegang pundak Sakura._

"_Hah, hei Kiba Inuzuka! Mengapa kau sebodoh ini? Apa kau mau diperlakukan seperti ini terus?" _tanya Sakura kepada Kiba. Ia menatap Kiba dengan tatapan yang sungguh mencekam.

"_Hei, maaf! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?" _tanya Hinata mengalihkan tatapan tajam Sakura kepada Kiba.

"_Ini, ini bukan urusanmu..." _cetus Kiba

"_Kiba, tolong. Apa kau ingin dia juga menjadi seperti kita? Apa kau ingin ada seseorang lagi yang menjadi korban?" _tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"_Apa, korban? Apa sebenarnya maksud semua ini?"_ tanya Hinata bingung tentang apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"_Nona, apa kau melihat guci keramik besar yang berhiasi berlian di lantai satu sebelum kau menaiki lift dan sampai di sini?"_ tanya Sakura mencoba mengulangi kejadian 3 tahun lalu.

"_Hah? Ya, tentu aku melihatnya. Memang ada hubungan apa?"_ jawab Hinata.

"_Guci itulah. Guci itulah penyebabnya, penyebab mengapa Presiden Uchiha, pemilik dari UC ini berubah. Pria dengan senyum yang memukau kini telah berubah menjadi seorang penyihir muda yang akan mencekam dan mengubah setiap orang yang ia lihat." _

.

.

TBC

*gimana reader Fict nya ?

*HoshiHina harap dapat review yang lebih nih

(sambil sujud-sujud di hadapan reader)

(muka memelas)

(tampang gaje nan kuno)


	2. Chapter 2

Inilah Fict gaje nan aneh dari Hoshigaki Hinata (hehehe *tingkah & tatapan aneh + gaje)

**Jadilah Bunga Masa Depan-Ku**

Disclamer: Mashasi Kisimoto (nggak perlu diterangin lagi, ini emang bukan milikku dan nggak akan pernah jadi milikku)

Pairing: SasuHina, SasuNaru

Au, OOC tingkat akut, Typo (S) bertebaran layaknya kupu-kupu, Gaje, Alur cepat (mungkin), dkk

Don't like Don't read

.

.

.

"_Guci itulah. Guci itulah penyebabnya, penyebab mengapa Presiden Uchiha, pemilik dari UC ini berubah. Pria dengan senyum yang memukau kini telah berubah menjadi seorang penyihir muda yang akan mencekam dan mengubah setiap orang yang ia lihat." _

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

"_Pagi, Presiden!"_ salam wanita dengan rambut pink khasnya.

"_Pagi ini kau terlihat begitu segar sekertarisku, Sakura."_ kata pria berambut raven dengan senyum yang memukau.

"_Oh, terima kasih, Pres!"_ jawab Sakura membalas senyuman Presiden UC, Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Tapi, kau jangan terlalu percaya diri Sakura. Karena orang yang begitu segar dan cantik tentunya, hanya dia."_ ucap Sasuke sekali lagi kepada Sakura, akan tetapi perkataannya kali ini bukan sembarang perkataan. Karena hanya ada dia di dalam hati Sasuke.

"_Tentu saja Pres, dia yang anda cintai." _

"_Ya..." _

.

.

"_Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_ tanya Sakura kepada seorang wanita yang sedang mondar mandir di hadapan meja sekertarisnya.

"_Ah, kau ini Sakura. Aku pikir kau dimana? Aku mencarimu tahu! Oh, ya satu lagi tolong jangan terlalu formal padaku!"_ kata wanita dengan rambut oren yang membentang menutupi hampir seluruh punggungnya. Suaranya terdengar begitu manja di telinga Sakura. Matanya yang biru memancarkan kecantikan yang lebih dari dirinya.

"_Hmm... Mungkin ini yang membuat Presiden-ku menjadi tertarik padamu, Nona Naruto."_ kata Sakura dengan melirik ke arah Naruto. Wanita dengan tiga garis halus dikedua pipinya itu hanya tersenyum seraya menggulung-gulungkan rambutnya.

"_Lalu? Sekarang apa, Nona?"_ tanya sakura.

"_Em, apa kau tahu? Tentang hari ini?"_ kata Naruto yang malah berbalik bertanya. Ia mendekati Sakura, dan segera menariknya keluar dari tempat duduknya.

"_Memang ada kejadian apa?"_ tanya Sakura dengan nada bingung.

"_Apa? Kau tidak tahu kejadian hari ini? Ataupun kejadian yang akan dialami hari ini? Kau bukanlah contoh seketaris yang baik Sakura! Aku menyesal sekali bertanya padamu!"_ ketus Naruto seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"_Baiklah Nona Uzumaki Naruto. Aku meminta maaf atas kelalaian ku. Aku akan lebih memperhatikan apapun yang terjadi setiap harinya. Jadi, apakah permintaan maafku anda terima?" _tanya Sakura mencoba merayu Naruto.

"_Ah, kau ini Saku. Hatiku kan jadi luluh melihatmu merayuku dengan mata besar dan tatapan yang mencekam..." _jawab Naruto dengan sedikit merendahkan nada suaranya. Sedang Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul.

"_Jadi, hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan, Suke ulang tahun..."_

"_Apa Nona,Presiden__ Direktur __ulang tahun?" _tanya Sakura dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Ya, tentu saja itulah tujuan ku datang kemari aku ingin kita berdua memberikan surprise pada Suke-ku, bagaimana menurutmu?" _tanya Naruto seraya menaik turunkan pundaknya.

"_Tapi, Nona, aku rasa dalam hal ini aku tidak dapat membantu. Kau tahu alasannya kan Nona?"_ tegas Sakura.

"_Sakura itu bisa diatur. Aku sudah bilang kepada Suke untuk meminjammu khusus hari ini. Ia pun dengan mudah menyetujuinya tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu untuk apa. Kau tahu, ia tak akan mungkin melawan tatapanku ini." _terang Naruto percaya diri. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum seraya berkata dalam hati, _"Ya, tentu saja Nona, dia sangat mencintaimu. Tatapanmu yang indah melambangkan burung phoenix yang sedang mengepa__k__kan sayapnya."_

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari ruang sekertarisnya, lalu keluar perusahaan UC yang megah itu, dan mereka pun menghampiri sebuah mobil BMW dengan cap berwarna biru gelap. Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka bercakap-cakap tentang apa yang akan mereka beli, dan ide-ide unik apa saja yang akan mereka lontarkan untuk memberikan surprise kepada pemilik Uchiha Corporation itu.

"_Entahlah Sakura… Aku ingin memberikan sebuah guci besar kepada Sasuke-ku tersayang."_ jelas wanita dengan rambut oren itu kepada Sakura. Sakura tidak habis pikir mengenai apa yang akan Naruto berikan kepada Sasuke, sebuah guci. Itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Seorang wanita biasanya akan memberikan barang-barang yang masuk akal yang menunjukan mereka adalah pasangan kekasih.

"_Maaf, Nona. Anda tidak sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar, bukan?"_ tanya Sakura dengan memandang Naruto yang tengah menyetir. Tatapan Sakura menisyaratkan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis dengan tiga garis halus yang mempermanis wajahnya itu.

"_Aku, hanya ingin dia selalu melihat dan menatapku. Aku tidak ingin hatinya berpaling dariku. Sama seperti guci yang besar dan berat, aku ingin dia tetap duduk manis dan diam dalam pangkuanku.__ Tidak akan pernah pergi ataupun lari dari ku. Aku ingin dia mengingat pemberianku yang satu ini__!"_ seru Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berkata, _"Oh, Nona.."_

"_Sekarang, kita akan pergi ke toko mana?" _ tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas singkat lalu ia keluar dari mobil BMW bercap biru gelap yang membawa dari tadi. Ia memutari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sakura keluar, Naruto menarik tangan Sakura, mereka berlari melewati beberapa pertokoan, lalu sampailah mereka di sebuah toko, toko dengan dikelilingin beberapa guci besar, pohon besar yang menghiasi samping kanan toko itu menambah aura gelap bagi mereka berdua. Cat tembok dasar dengan warna putih seolah menyamarkan aura yang keluar dari pohon yang berada di samping kanan toko itu. Sebuah papan nama menggantung dan terpampang jelas di atas atap toko itu, papan nama bertuliskan **Jar's Industry**.

Dua orang wanita yang sedari tadi berada di luar toko itu, mulai memasuki perkarangan dan membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Terlihat seorang wanita dan pria yang tengah menyambut mereka dengan senyum simpul, wanita dengan perawakan tinggi dengan sebuah bunga mawar kertas yang menghiasi rambutnya memberi salam kepada Naruto dan Sakura. _"Selamat datang Nona. Saya Karin, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" _ Sedang pria berkaca mata dengan rambut diikat yang berada di samping wanita itu menyapa, _"Ya, Nona. Saya Kabuto, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"_Ya, kami mencari sebuah guci dengan kwalitas, bentuk, dan warna yang memukau, yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan walau hanya sekali melihatnya." _terang Naruto kepada kedua pelayan toko itu. Dengan sigap wanita pelayan toko itu mengambil beberapa buku yang digunakan sebagai sample. _"Anda tidak perlu menghawatirkan hal itu Nona, karna kwalitas sangat kami junjung tinggi. Jika anda ragu, anda boleh menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kami membuat dan memberikannya kepada pelanggan." _

"_Baiklah Nona-nona. Anda telah mendengarkan penjelasannya. Bagaimana kalau sekarang saya mengajak anda berdua melihat guci-guci yang indah ini." _tambah Kabuto, pria pelayan toko itu.

"_Oh, tentu saja! Bagaimana denganmu Sakura?" _tanya Naruto dengan menatap Sakura.

"_Kurasa itu bukanlah hal yang buruk." _jawab Sakura yang menyetujuinya.

"_Baiklah Nona-nona silahkan lewat sini." _Kata Kabuto mengarahkan. tampaknya hanya Kabuto yang mengarahkan mereka, sedang Karin hanya diam di tempatnya sambil bersiap menerima dan menyambut tamu yang datang.

Tampak beberapa orang sedang melakukan pembayaran dan ada juga yang sedang melihat-lihat guci yang akan dibelinya. Sedang Naruto dan Sakura hanya mengikuti instruksi dari Kabuto. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan guci dan beberapa pekerja yang sedang membuat dan mempercantik guci-guci . Tapi, dari sekian banya guci yang Naruto lihat, hanya satu yang membuat wanita dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya itu terpana. Sebuah guci dengan tinggi kira-kira 100 meter dan lebar 70 meter. Guci dengan warna perak dan beberapa berlian dihiasi dengan gambar seorang malaikat yang tengah duduk di sebuah taman dengan sayap yang patah. Naruto merasa tertarik dengan guci itu, ia pun meraba guci yang berada di depannya itu. _"Bagaimana dengan ini?"_

"_Oh! Maaf sebelumnya Nona. Guci ini tidak untuk diperjual belikan. Ini adalah hasil buatan tangan pemahat guci, Hatake Kakashi. Jadi, silahkan anda memilih yang lain," _ jelas Kiba seraya menyentuh kepala guci itu.

"_Mengapa? Tapi, aku menginginkannya? Memang berapa harganya? Berapapun harganya akan ku bayar!" _jelas Naruto. Wajahnya tampak berusaha untuk meyakinkan lawan bicaranya itu. Matanya mencoba untuk berbicara lebih dalam.

"_Hmm... Berapa yang akan kau bayar, Nona Uzumaki?"_ seru seseorang mengalihkan pandangan ketiga insan manusia yang sedang berhadapan dan saling pandang-memandang itu. Pria berkaca mata berusaha untuk segera membungkukkan tubuh nya sekitar 75 derajat, _"Selamat pagi, tuan Hatake!"_ sapa Kabuto.

"_Hm.. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Nona Uzumaki Naruto."_ tegas Kakashi dengan masker hitam pekat yang menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya.

"_Hah.. Ya, tentu aku akan membayarnya. Mungkin harga yang ku berikan tidak akan sebanding dengan harga guci ini." _tegas Naruto percaya diri. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang tengah di hadapinya saat ini. Pria ini bukanlah sembarang pria seperti yang terlihat saat ini. Ia akan melakukan sesuatu padamu Naruto.

"_Oh, ya! Katakan padaku berapa harga yang akan kau berikan untuk sebuah guci buatanku ini!"_ tanya Kakashi tanpa sedikitpun memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mata sang oranye. Aura kekesalan mulai nampak di wajah Naruto. Matanya yang indah kini telah menyipit dan tampak memerah. _"Kau, perlakuan macam apa ini?"_

Kakashi yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya diam dan sedikit lebih dalam menatap Naruto. _"Nona, Uzumaki Naruto!" _serunya dalam hati.

"_Baiklah akan ku barayar USD 1.000.000!"_ tanggap Naruto yakin.

"_Hmm... Ambil dan pergilah! Aku tidak butuh uangmu! Pergi dan ambil guci ini! Anggap ini sebagai barang yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan!" _tegas Kakashi seraya berlalu dari ketiga insan manusia itu._ "Tapi!"_ tanya Naruto menghentikan langkah kaki Kakashi yang hampir menjauh dari mereka.

"_Pergilah!"_ seru Kakashi. Entahlah, ketiga orang itu tak habis pikir akan apa yang terjadi barusan. Untuk apa seseorang berdebat tentang harga kalau akhirnya barang tersebut bukan untuk di jual melainkan diberikan secara suke rela.

"_Baik, Nona. Guci ini akan dipaketkan atau kah akan Nona bawa sendiri?"_ tanya Kabuto membuka pembicaraan.

"_Mmm... Dipaketkan! Dan alamatnya ini!" _seru Naruto seraya menyerahkan sebuah kartu pengenal berwarna putih dengan corak biru berarsir.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

TBC dulu ya, soalnya Author lagi nggak mood and nggak ada inspirasi nih ...

Kalau boleh jujur reader Author lagi punya penyakit berat nih (+netesin air mata), Author sih sebenarnya nggak mau curhat tapi author nggak bisa menyimpannya lama-lama (mode lebay bertebaran). Author lagi sakit WB, jadi tolong para reader yang punya inspirasi buat nih Fict silahkan langsung aja nge-review Fict ini (hehehe #plak)


End file.
